(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to illuminated coasters of the type having power supply and light sources.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior illuminated coasters of this type have used a variety of light sources and lenses. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,034,213; 3,218,447 and 2,611,856.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,213 an illuminated insert is disclosed having a power and light source enclosed in a submersible container to be placed inside the bottom of the drinking glass.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,447 a drinking glass is shown having a battery and light source positioned within the stem of the glass for the illumination of the liquid therein.
Applicant's device is a coaster on which a drinking glass is placed, having a large supporting illuminated surface in addition to a spotlight for the illumination of the liquid within the glass.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,856, a liquid holding pan having an illuminated support is disclosed wherein a light bulb having a lens is positioned in a base that will hold water from a melting ice statue or the like positioned above the light for illumination.
Applicant's device is a lighted coaster having a large supporting illuminated surface, a power source and does not have any reservoir or provisions for liquid storage.